


Bill's List 2: Checking It Twice

by TreeofStars



Series: Bill's List [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: This is a companion piece to A Promising Pressure, in which Laura tells Bill to pick one thing he wants to do with her, and upon his return to New Caprica 2 weeks later, they will cross more off his 'list'.





	Bill's List 2: Checking It Twice

"It's okay, Maya. We can just leave those books on the desk. I'll come in early Monday and deal with it."

"In a hurry today, do you have a hot date, Miss Roslin?"

Laura bit her lip. Although she was glad that people, especially Maya, were at ease around her since losing the Presidency, sometimes the distance was easier, at least when trying to keep certain things from becoming public knowledge. "No, Miss Maya," She answered. "It's been a long week. And I think Isis is ready for the weekend."

Laura walked over to the baby's cradle. Isis was awake, wide shining eyes looking up at her. "Aren't you? You've had a long day, haven't you?" she couldn't resist picking the girl up. She was so warm and sweet, Isis grinned a gummy smile as she continued to babble on about nothing in particular. It was in moments like this that she felt something close to regret. Although motherhood was never a set goal, sometimes she wondered what it would have been like. She pushed the feelings away as quickly as they came and placed the baby in Maya's arms. "Go," she nodded to the entrance of the tent. "Get out, have a good weekend."

Maya smiled slyly. "You too, Laura."

As Laura walked back to her tent, she almost wished she could confide in someone. She smiled as she thought of her sisters. They would have pressed her for every detail about Bill Adama. She tried to imagine what they would have thought of him as she entered her tent and set her school bag by her desk. Like almost everyone, they would have to get past his gruff exterior. She would tell them what he was really like, kind and caring, and perhaps even a bit shy, in certain areas anyway.

There wasn't much to tidy up around the tent; she didn't have too many belongings to begin with. Upon seeing New Caprica for the first time, Bill had offered her space on Galactica to store some of her items. She didn't have much, but her suits, a few books, and some photos were tucked safely away in his quarters.

She only had one decent outfit on the planet, and Bill had seen her in it 2 weeks ago on his last visit. She glanced over at the red dress, still on a chair where she had draped it that night. She liked looking at it; she would often find herself staring at it while falling asleep at night. What Bill had done to her in that dress.

 

_“What else have you wanted to do to me? With me?”_

_He groaned into her neck. “Everything.”_

_“Pick one thing.”_

_“Just one thing?”_

_“Yes. And when you come back in two weeks, we’ll cross more off your list.”_

 

Laura allowed herself to grin like a schoolgirl at the memory. It had been a long 2 weeks. She felt a little silly getting butterflies at the thought of seeing him. They were adults. A little decorum and maturity were in order.

But yet...He was coming to her soon, and the possibilities of what they might do with their time were enough to make her giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Laura whipped her head around to see Bill standing just inside her tent. "Hi." A smile crept across her face.

He smiled in return. "Hi yourself."

She stood and self consciously pulled at the drab oversize sweater she hadn't had time to change out of. "You're early."

"I am?"

"Uh, it's not quite dark yet, is it?"

"No, Helo found some cold weather gear to send down here. He graciously gave me this." He gestured to the large puffy coat he was wearing. "It has a hood. No one looked twice at me."

"Oh, I see." Her voice took on a flirty tone as she walked over to him. "Wouldn't want anyone to know about your secret mission."

He shook his head. "Most definitely not."

"That would be terrible." She stood before him and placed a hand under his coat as he nodded in agreement."Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Come here." he grumbled as he reached for her.

He kissed her hard, his tongue seeking hers, his hands in her hair. How had she gone 2 weeks without this? She wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They held their embrace until they heard voices near the tent flap. He released her mouth and turned toward the noise. "Expecting anyone?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "No one enters without asking...don't worry." Just to be safe, she checked to make sure the flap was closed securely. "See? All good."

He shook his head. "I much prefer my locked hatch."

"Well, I'll just have to pay you a visit then."

"Anytime, Miss Roslin."

She groaned. "No one over the age of 18 should be allowed to call me that."

"I'm so sorry," he teased. "Do I lose my kissing privileges?"

She moved away from him and sat on her cot. "Miss Roslin isn't that mean."

"Oh, good,” He replied, sliding off his coat. He hissed at the cold air that enveloped him. "Frak, it's damned cold down here. How do you do it? Aren't you freezing?"

Laura smiled at him. "I have memories I use to warm me up."

And there it was. Bill Adama was actually blushing. He shook his head as he walked over and sat on the cot next to her. "Oh really. What memories are those?"

She leaned in until her lips were nearly touching his. "One starts like this..."

~~~~~~~

They lay on the cot, facing each other. They kissed until their lips were sore, parting only to come up for air and then back again. Over and over, kissing, hands wandering and exploring new places. Laura couldn’t remember the last time she was like this with a man, kissing usually was a means to an end. But with Bill, she could kiss him forever. Her heart fluttered at the feel of his mustache on her face, his hands sliding up and down her back.

He gently broke the kiss. “I love that sound you make.”

She shook her head, eyes still half mast. “What sound?”

“That little humming sound. I can feel it go through me when we kiss. I love that.”

She grinned. “I wasn’t aware I was doing it.”

“All the more reason to love it.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.

She put a hand up to stop him, touching his lips. “Don’t we have something on the agenda for this visit?”

Bill gave her a confused look. “Do we?”

“You know. Your list.”

“Oh, that.” He smiled, shaking his head. “I kinda like what we’re doing now.”

“Uh-uh. You aren’t getting off that easily. Tell me.”

She felt a shift in him. It didn’t show on his face, but she could feel him tensing. His mood had changed. “I don’t really have a list, Laura.”

She slipped her hands under his shirt, hoping her touch would send him back to where they were moments ago. “I know not literally. I mean, could you imagine if the press got hold of that?” She meant it as a joke, but he didn’t laugh. “Bill, just talk to me, tell me what you saw in your mind when you thought of us like this.”

He frowned, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “I haven’t been with a woman since my divorce. Our marriage wasn’t a great one. We loved our boys, and I did love her, but I don’t think she was ever truly in love with me. She never said so, but she didn’t have to, the little things she did, like leaning away from a kiss, never wanting sex after the boys came. When we did have sex, she would immediately shower; it was like she couldn’t wait to wash me off. She never wanted to do anything new, anything different. She wasn’t interested in me as a lover with fantasies and desires. So I just learned to push that part of me aside. Lying here with you now, it’s still hard for me to think about giving those thoughts a voice.”

Her heart ached for him. Bill Adama may not have been easy to be married to, but he deserved more than he got. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair, leaned in to kiss him softly. “Do you know how it makes me feel to know that you thought of us like this? I can’t imagine anything more erotic than knowing your fantasies, helping you create them.” She smiled as she confessed. “I thought about it a lot the past two weeks. I want this so much. Knowing that you trust me with your deepest desires, I would never, could never, turn you away.”

He smiled. “I’m glad. But what if my fantasies are things you don’t want to do?”

She furrowed her brow. Right then, there wasn’t anything she could think of that she didn’t want to do with him. “Well, I’ll tell you, and then maybe we can compromise. Think of something else you might like.” Caressing his cheek, she whispered, “I can’t think of anything I would deny you.”

“Unless it involves inanimate objects, farm animals, or Saul Tigh.” He countered.

They laughed at the memory, cheerful sounds fading into a kiss, which Laura quickly broke. “Tell me, Bill. Please.”

He shrugged. “It’s an awfully male fantasy.”

“Good.”

“Some women, they might not like it.”

She swallowed a sigh, not wanting to alert him to her growing frustration. “Just say it.”

He took an audible breath before whispering. “I want to come in your mouth.”

Frak me, Laura thought. For all his dancing around the subject, it wasn’t a shocking fantasy, or even an unreal request. She’d never had the experience, but the thought of giving the man before her something he so desperately wanted was overpowering.

“Really?” the sound of her own voice shocked her. It was deeper, heavy with arousal.

He nodded as she reached for his hand and brought it to her lips.

“You want to come here?”

“Frak, Laura.”

She smiled wickedly. “You know something, Bill? I want you to come in my mouth.”

The sound he made in response was nothing short of primal as he leaned in and kissed her with a passion that took her breath away. She responded in kind, pushing him back and straddling him. The feeling of him hard between her legs prompted her to start the removal of clothing. Unfortunately for them, only the necessary garments. Even under the covers, it was exceptionally cold. She reached down and began fiddling with his zipper. His hands reached up to still her action.

“Wait...”

She looked at him curiously. “What?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. I just…”

“Bill, I want this. At this point, it’s bordering on need. I need to see you, touch you, taste you. Do you want that?”

“Yes.”

She leaned down and kissed him softly. “It’s okay. You may have voiced it, but this isn’t just your want. It’s mine, too. I want to do this for you.”

He shook his head in amazement. “You are an amazing woman.”

She giggled as she returned to the task of freeing him from his pants. Button undone, zipper down, she reached in and finally…finally gripped him. He moaned as she caressed the velvety skin from base to tip. Up and down, her grip tight, she worked him. Laura loved seeing him respond to her touch.

“Laura…” there was a warning in his voice.

“Good, baby?”

“Incredible, but you have to stop or else…”

“…You’ll come in my hand instead of in my mouth?” she finished his thought.

He grimaced in a look akin to pain as he stilled her hands. “You’re going to kill me here.”

She smiled, releasing him from her grip and leaning over him, kissing his cheeks, nose, chin in an effort to calm him some. His hands slid up her sides, into her hair as he claimed her mouth. She let out a soft hum for him. He laughed. “Humming is good in other places, too.” She teased.

“You’re wicked.”

She smiled devilishly. “You okay now?”

He nodded, running his hands down her sides and over her ass. She ground her hips against his in response.

“That’s on the list, too.” He groaned.

“One thing at a time, Admiral.” Laura moved lower on the bed, straddling his legs; she licked her lips at the sight before her. Just looking at him, hard only for her, made her wet. She bent down and kissed him softly, smiling as a moan escaped from his lips.

His hands wove into her hair as she placed soft, open mouthed kisses along the underside of his cock. Grasping him at his base, she slowly took him into her mouth. He let out a strangled cry and grabbed fistfuls of her hair. That was something Laura normally hated, but she knew that in this moment, she was the one with all the power. He lay beneath her, completely open to her ministrations. Arguably the most powerful man in existence at that moment, Bill had given himself to her completely, trusting her to give him what he so desperately needed. She felt her own body throb with arousal at the thought. Opening her eyes, she glanced up at him. He was watching her. Somehow, she knew he would be. She grinned as she took him as deep in her mouth as she could, and hummed happily. His hips gave an aborted thrust. “Frak, Laura.”

If he wanted a show, he was going to get it. She sat up slightly to give him a better view, and gripped the base of his cock in her hand. She began a rhythm – lips, hands, and tongue suckling, swirling, and humming. She knew he’d pictured this in his mind, her mass of auburn curls bobbing up and down over him, she wanted him to know what his fantasy did to her.

She reached down under her skirt and slid her hand between her legs. Gods, she was so incredibly wet. She ran a finger over her clit, moaning at the touch.

“Laura.” The voice above her was a warning. His view was restricted, but she knew he was picturing what she was doing to herself. Pulling her slick hand from between her legs, Laura reached up and put it to his mouth.

“Gods, Laura….I can’t….” She shushed him by pressing her wetness against his lips. He licked her fingers eagerly, his hips beginning the tiniest of thrusts into her mouth.

She pulled away from him. “You gonna come, Bill?”

He nodded, his eyes dark with arousal.

“I’m going to swallow every drop you give me.”

He moaned. “Frak me.”

Laura took him in her mouth once more, sucking rhythmically. He was so close. His body began to tense under her, his moans never ceasing. “I’m gonna….now, Laura….now….”

He came with a shout of her name, jetting into her mouth. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but she was surprised at how erotic the act was. She swallowed happily, suckling him softly as his breathing returned to normal. His hand had found hers, his tight grip relaxing into a caress of her thumb. She carefully tucked him back into his pants and moved up to the head of the bed, motioning for him to turn into her arms. She remembered how wonderful it was to fall asleep in his embrace two weeks ago, and she wanted to return the gesture.

He went to her willingly, his face nuzzling her breasts. Her hands slid through his hair as she kissed the top of his head. So much had been lost when the Colonies were destroyed, but Laura had found happiness in the aftermath. It was hard to be grateful for the circumstances that brought them together, but in that moment, she found herself praising the Gods for the path she was on that had led them to one another

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bill’s hand sliding down below her waist. “What do you think you’re doing?” she teased.

He chuckled, the sound muffled by her breasts. “I want to make you come, Laura.”

She closed her eyes at his words. She wanted that too, but what was most important to her was having this night be solely about him, a night where he could just enjoy receiving. Giving was for another day. Taking hold of his hand, she brought it to her mouth and kissed it. “Not now, Bill. Just sleep, love.”

He pulled away from her, searching her face. “What’s wrong?”

Smiling, she kissed him. “Nothing. I just want this to be about you.”

Bill frowned. “And you think me making you come is a completely selfless act?”

She rubbed her nose against his. “No. Do you know one of the best things about the evening we spent together two weeks ago? Letting someone else have control. I was so tired. For once, I just wanted to sit back and let someone else take over. And you did that for me. I want you to know what that feels like. Is that okay?”

He sighed. “If that’s what you want. “

“I do. Very much. “ She directed him back into the comfortable position he’d found moments before, head pillowed against her breasts.

They were quiet for a time. Laura thought Bill had fallen asleep when she heard him whisper, “How about tomorrow morning?”

She couldn’t help it, she laughed, laughed like she hadn’t in years. He joined her, planting small kisses against her collarbone.

“I think we could arrange that. Hopefully that list of yours is a long one.”


End file.
